1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic ammunition loading system for a turret mounted gun which selectively loads desired cartridges from a magazine into the gun chamber; ejects empty cases after firing outside the turret; unloads unfired cartridges from the gun back into the magazine through a cartridge load-unload port, assists in replenishing cartridges into the magazine from outside the gun, offloads cartridges from a magazine and ejects misfires from the gun through an eject-reload port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large caliber guns mounted on a turret are well known in the art and their systems for control of the elevation and azimuth of the gun are old in the art, being disclosed in Girauard et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,930, and Assignee's Wiethoff et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,862 which issued on Nov. 13, 1984.